


Two PodfIDIC Seed 2 Stories: Kitty and Marley, Kurt and Blaine

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different unexpected encounters, both spun from the following podfIDIC seed script:</p><p>[Character] rounded the corner and saw [Character] coming from the other direction.<br/>“I really didn’t expect to see you here.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“Because [reason].”<br/>"Want some company?"<br/>"[Response].”<br/>They kept walking and saw [a third character] hurrying down the sidewalk.<br/>"Hi [Character]. This is [Character], my [something]."<br/>[Character] nodded, but [they] didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, I'm late to [event]!" [They] rushed off.<br/>"Did you have to lie?"<br/>"Was I lying?"</p><p>Please note that while these could technically be read as text, they were created for audio and are meant to be experienced that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two PodfIDIC Seed 2 Stories: Kitty and Marley, Kurt and Blaine

Kitty and Marley version (reaction to 6x02):

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/podfIDIC/Seed%202/podfIDIC%20Seed%202%20Kitty%20Marley.mp3) | **Size:** 2.2 MB | **Duration:** 02:18

  
---  
  
Script:  
Kitty rounded the corner of the McKinley field and saw Marley coming from the other direction. It was such an unexpected sight that for a second she thought she must be hallucinating from all the kale and protein shakes, but no, there Marley still was, walking straight towards her, standing out almost too vividly against the dull grey of the bleachers.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here,” Kitty said.

“Why not?” Marley said.

Kitty laughed bitterly. “Because this is ground zero? The place the worst betrayal of our lives happened? The place we were promised love and acceptance and home and safety and then the moment we let our guard down, we were abandoned for Sue Sylvester to use as chew toys?”

Marley looked at her with those ridiculous compassionate trusting eyes for a long time, and finally said, “Want some company?"

“Fine.”

They kept walking and saw Madison and Mason hurrying down the field towards them.

"Hi Jamie. Hi Cersei,” Kitty said. “This is Marley, my sister.”

The twins nodded, but they didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, we’re late to Glee practice!” they said and then rushed off.

Marley watched them go. Then she turned to look at Kitty. “Did you have to lie?"

Kitty looked right back at her. “Was I lying?"

Marley pulled her into a hug. And there, just for a moment, for the first time in months, Kitty felt safe enough to let herself cry.

Kurt and Blaine version (reaction to 6x03):

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/podfIDIC/Seed%202/podfIDIC%20Seed%202%20Kurt%20Blaine.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 02:32

  
---  
  
Script:  
Kurt rounded a corner in the sheet music store and saw Blaine coming from the other direction.

“I really didn’t expect to see you here again,” Kurt said.

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to risk another awkward run-in with me?” Kurt tried a laugh.

Blaine didn’t laugh with him. He looked at Kurt like he saw right through him. Kurt wondered why Blaine couldn’t have looked at him that way when they were living together and everything was falling apart. Or maybe he had. Maybe that was the problem. There was something a little too familiar about the urge to run away from that gaze. Except now Kurt knew exactly how far running would get him. “Have to take care, unless there’s a where, you’ll only be wandering blind” sang the speakers, and Kurt laughed again, a little hysterically this time.

Blaine’s shoulders straightened and Kurt knew he had just made some kind of decision. 

“Want some company?" Blaine said. “I’m looking for a song to shake the Warblers out of their musical comfort zone. You always did have a knack for that.”

“Of course,” Kurt said, before he could think too hard about it.

They kept walking and saw Chandler hurrying down the aisle.

"Hi Chandler.” Kurt said. “This is Blaine, my best friend.”

Chandler nodded, but he didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, urgent Jonathan Larson emergency!” He rushed past them.

Blaine turned back to him, and suddenly his face wasn’t readable at all. “Did you have to lie?" he said.

Kurt smiled shakily. “Was I lying?"

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [podfIDIC (podfic: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations) challenge](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/), from [Seed Script 2](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/1747.html).


End file.
